Ante Bellum
by anarchyartist23
Summary: It all started with a pair of muggle shorts...
1. Prologue

_I promised myself I wouldn't start a new story with two going already and _**_Duality_**_ hanging over my head but I'm in a sappy romantic mood and I need some good George/Hermione post-war love. Forewarning, this is going to be a fairly light-hearted piece. I think that's just the way George and Hermione should be. OH and before I forget (like I tend to do)..._

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any portion of the Harry Potter franchise including (but not limited to) the novels, readers guides, movies or video games. I have no connection to J.K. Rowling and I am merely borrowing her AMAZING work to amuse myself and partake in one of my favorite past times (writing). I am not profiting at all from this story except in the kind words of readers and the satisfaction of putting out something I am proud of. I do however, own the story line and anything that you do not recognize from one of the above sources. I also dearly WISH I owned one or both of the Weasley twins, and perhaps Malfoy too.

**Ante Bellum**

"_Before the War"_

_Prologue - 1 August, 1995_

Hot days always seemed hotter when one was not allowed to escape into fresh air, the young man thought with a sigh. He stretched his gangly legs out across the refreshingly cool wooden floor of the parlor, his back flat against the peeling green wall. His brother, sitting just feet from him, mirrored his pose, using a thin book to fan his face. A layer of sweat coating their identical faces. Of course it didn't help that their mother had glanced wearily at Hermione's shorts earlier that day before forbidding any of her children wear them for proprieties sack.

"Bugger propriety." He groaned, remembering the lecture they had received only hours earlier. As if his skinny white ankles would illicit some animalistic response in Hermione, the only female in the house around his age who he was not related to. The idea was certainly not a bad one, but absurd all the same. Hermione was the epitome of propriety.

His brother nodded his head slightly, increasing the fanning, "Too right you are brother."

He pulled at the collar of his shirt, releasing a few of the top buttons with an exaggerated sigh, hadn't anyone in this awful place heard of a cooling charm?

They could faintly hear the others coming down the stairs, talking in hushed whispers.

"Harry mustn't know Ron."

"I know Hermione." They heard their brother reply exasperated, causing them both to chuckle low in their throats.

A minute later the door flew open and the arguing duo appeared, clueless to their company. Ron stood nearly a head taller than Hermione now, leaning over her, his face so red with anger it almost matched his sweaty t-shirt. Hermione for her part was holding her own, hands on her tan short clad hips, somehow managing to still look down her nose at Ron despite the height difference. He cleared his throat to alert them to his presence before they, god forbid, start snogging or something equally revolting.

She turned quickly on her heel, face flushed red when she saw them, "Oh, Fred, George, your mum is looking for you."

The two stared back at her incredulously as if to say _why do you think we're hiding in here_. Before resuming their previous attempts out cooling. Noticing their discomfort the younger witch rolled her eyes to the heaven before saying, "Can't you two do magic now? Set a cooling charm."

"They can't, mum took their wands." Ron gloated from behind her, earning a scathing look from the other three.

Hermione sat down on the edge of one of the straight back wooden chairs, crossing her legs at the ankle, even in the summer she seemed so prime, so proper. "Well if she did I'm sure she had very good reason." She stated, a sense of finality in her voice as if she was ready to dismiss the conversation all together.

"She did."

Nobody had noticed the fourth red head join them. A slender girl with her hair pilled on top of her head in a loose ponytail she looked enviously at Hermione's shorts before taking in to consideration her own attire, a pair of sensible grey slacks and a white button down shirt. Hermione was, she thought bitterly, lucky she had such forward thinking parents.

The twins merely glared at their younger sister. The three tended to get on quite well but as Ginny had been the reason their wands were temporarily confiscated they were none to pleased to see her.

"Out with it then." Hermione implored with a huff, clearly not enjoying being the only one out on a secret. She looked expectantly at the red headed family, waiting for someone to reply.

Throwing himself into the chair across from her Ron deigned to respond as if it was obvious, "Tried to break into the meeting again."

Since their arrival at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place the twins had been curious about the meetings that took place almost nightly in the kitchen before dinner. Being forbidden from said meetings had effectively turned mild interest to almost an obsession. They had, for the past week, tried various means of listening in, not limited to hiding in the pantry and putting every one of their spy products to the test. Somehow their mother seemed to find them out every time and give them a good scolding before sending them on their way. They had thought they had a fool proof plan the night before when they had magically glued themselves to the underside of the table. Unfortunately, Ginny, annoyed at their teasing about Dean Thomas, had ratted them out with far too much glee.

Hermione rolled her eyes even more this time, her pupils almost disappeared entirely before turning on them again, "And what did you try this time? You never listen to me, I told you that you would get caught."

Fred groaned, holding his heart, "Your lack of faith is astounding Granger. We still have time left mind you."

George nodded in hearty agreement, suddenly coming more alive than he had in the past few days, "Yes we have many many more options." His voice held a tone of mystery and he was pleased to see the other three looking quite interested.

"As long as it doesn't involve gluing yourselves to furniture again; mum ought to have left you there." Ginny said with a smirk reminiscent of their own; she was too clever and witty to stay mad at for long they both realized.

Just as Hermione made to say something else to them, they were once again joined, this time by their eldest brother Bill Weasley. Fresh from Egypt he had only been home a matter of days staying temporarily at Grimmauld Place until Harry's arrival.

Bill had a laid back air about him, his hair was held back loosely from his face with a leather cord and his signature fang earring glinted in the light. Despite the heat he was wearing a pair of black jeans low on the hip and and a black t-shirt, not tucked in, with his favorite dragon hide vest over it. The effect was that of a rock star and none of his siblings could help but wish they could just, for a day, look as cool as Bill did.

"Alright you lot?" He asked cheerfully, leaning against the doorframe.

They all nodded in unison looking expectantly up at the oldest Weasley.

"Well then, who wants to go to Diagon Alley with me? I have to stop by the bank for a minute, but then we can get your school shopping done and maybe stop in for a kip at the Leaky Cauldron."

The sedentary group all at once came to life, clamoring up with shouts of "me!".

Bill chuckled at the display, smiling approvingly, he was happy they accepted as he had put his neck out to get his mum to let him take them all, by himself no less.

"Right then, go get your things and I'll meet you in the kitchen in half an hour."

They herded past him, knocking one another out of the way to get upstairs, all except Hermione who stood slowly, allowing them to pass her as not to get involved in the scuffle. Being an only child she still wasn't quite used to the chaos that was the Weasley's. She was almost out the door when Bill stopped her with a featherlight touch to her shoulder. She turned instantly, curiosity and perhaps a bit of confusion on her face.

The seldom embarrassed Bill actually tinged a slight pink as he spoke, "Um, Hermione, mum had one condition..." He trailed off, unsure of how to bring up her attire with the young girl.

"Yes?" She implored him on.

"You need to wear, pants." He fumbled out at last, "Don't get me wrong, shorts are dandy as far as I'm concerned, it's just -"

She smiled, shocking him, "Of course." And then was gone, joining the rest in the race up the stairs.

Bill sighed in relief, after hearing her argument with Ron last night, he had half expected a row about it. Thumbing his belt loops to pull up his pants he disappeared back into the kitchen, whistling a merry tune. A visit into Diagon Alley was just what he needed.

Meanwhile upstairs was complete chaos. The boys were the first ready and were waiting impatiently outside the girls door so they could make their way downstairs.

Growing anxious Ron plucked up the courage to knock on the door, not noticing the amused looks his brothers shared. He was in for it. "Hurry up you two!"

The door opened with a bang, revealing a very annoyed Ginny Weasley, "Give us a minute Ron!" She eyed him appraisingly, "Unlike you, we want to look _presentable_ to go into town."

In an equally scathing tone Ron replied, "Why would anybody be looking at you two?"

Hermione came up behind her friend, seemingly ready to join the fight but surprised everyone by saying, "Oh leave it Gin, let's not spoil our trip. Besides, I'm ready to go if you are."

The younger girl nodded, grabbing her friends hand and pulling her past the boys as the two descended the stairs, gossiping in excited whispers.

Ron shook his head, "Girls."

Fred and George, still unusually quiet, merely grinned at one another and bounded down the stairs ahead of him.

"Shame Granger took of the shorts," George noted, barely able to keep the wistful expression of his face.

Studying his twin peculiarly for a minute, Fred at last shook his head as if deciding something and then lead the way into the kitchen were Bill had the two girls involved in a lively conversation about ancient runes. Hermione was, they both thought, the first girl not related to them to be interested in Bill for his knowledge of ancient runes. What a bookworm.

"Where's Ron?" Their eldest brother asked, noting their presence.

His question was answered a minute later when Ron appeared in the kitchen, his sour expression from upstairs gone. Stuffing his hands in the pockets of his ill-fitting jeans, he looked expectantly, "Ready?"

Bill stood, reaching into his pocket and procuring two wands, "Here you go boys, I talked to mum and she said you can have them back as long as you behave," the twinkle in his eye said he knew the likelihood of that happening, "her and dad have stopped home for a bit to get some things, but they'll be back for dinner. Ready than? We're going to have to be careful about leaving, two at a time and get off the step quickly. Fred you with Ginny, George take Hermione and I'll take Ron. Apparate to Diagon Alley and _nowhere _else." He warned, noting the mischevious glint in the twins eyes.

Hermione was eyeing George cautiously, having gone pale at the news that she would be side-along apparating with a wizard who had only just passed the test a few weeks before.

George merely smiled back at her, "Don't worry Hermione, it could be loads worse."

"Yeah," Fred chimed in, "it could be Charlie. He had to take it twice."

Bill smiled at her reassuringly, "You'll be fine Hermione, those two have been apparating so much I'm sure they've gotten enough practice."

The twins had taken to apparating about the house, even if it was just from the foot of their bed to their dresser. They found it exceptionally satisfying to sneak up on their pour unsuspecting mother when she was cooking dinner or looking for them in one of Grimmauld Places many rooms.

Hermione didn't have time to protest as Fred and Ginny had already disappeared and Bill was pushing them towards the door with an unusual sense of urgency. Once on the front step, George wrapped his arms around her middle, ignoring her blushing face and with a quick command of "hold tight!" apparated them away on the spot.

They landed stumbling, nearly on top of Fred and Ginny, apparently their minds were even identical in choosing apparation points. A minute later Bill and Ron followed, landed gracefully a few feet from them. Ron was, Hermione noticed, merely holding onto Bill's arm, not hugging him as George had had her do. That was strange.

She brushed it off, attributing it to his inexperience, and turned to Ginny, "Where to first?"

"Madame Malkin's. I've got to get a new cloak and mum said we can pick up our uniforms there now too."

"We're going to Gambol and Japes." The twins said in unison, mischief now covering their faces.

Torn between the two Ron at last sidled up to his brothers, obviously choosing them as the lesser than two evils.

Bill nodded, reaching into his impossibly deep pockets and taking out five identical drawstring pouches, "Here you go, I went yesterday and got your money," in response to Hermione's confused expression, "Dad went to your parents and explained the shopping trip, I exchanged what they gave you."

They all accepted the pouches happily and were ready to make off when Bill stopped them, "Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron in two hours, and please no later or mum will have my neck."

They all agreed to the meeting time and disappeared in different directions, Bill across the street to Gringott's and the other two groups down either end of the Alley.

Madame Malkin's was busy as always, especially since she had begun carrying the standard Hogwarts uniforms in all house colors. Each girl filled out the slip that asked their sizes, underwent the quick task of taking measurements and were rewarded with two pairs of black trousers, one made of a thick wool for the winter, two dark grey skirts, two long sleeve sweaters, one in the same dark grey as the skirts and one in black and two sweater vests in the two colors as well. All the clothing was embroidered with Gryffindor colors and at the counter Madame Malkin herself added four white collared shirts for each of the girls.

With their important shopping out of the way the two girls roamed Diagon Alley, enjoying their first day outside in weeks.

"How was George's apparition? Fred gave me an awful headache." Ginny said conversationally, rubbing her temple for emphasis.

Hermione shrugged, "Fine I suppose, he did hold on rather tight though."

"What do you mean? You only need to link arms."

"Oh, George, um, he well, hugged me I suppose. It was rather strange now that I think about it."

Ginny, seeing something that caught her eye quickly agreed, "Strange." And then grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her quickly down the street.

They come to a stop just before Dean Thomas who was accompanied by Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw from Hermione's year. Both girls seemed to find this a bit strange, as they had never seen the two together before, but Ginny was too excited to see her boyfriend to give it much thought, instead flinging herself at him for a lengthy snog, leaving Hermione and Terry to awkward conversation.

"How's your summer then Hermione?" He asked, edging away from the amorous pair.

She looked nervously around, hoping none of the other Weasley's were present, "It's been good Terry, thank you. And yours?"

The conversation was cordial and exceedingly boring. She was almost beginning to wish one of Ginny's brothers would appear and break up the snogfest so she could go back to her shopping. Terry Boot was on the whole, an unremarkable boy.

Of course he was exceptionally intelligent, he was a Ravenclaw, but his conversation held little spark and the way he droned on was giving Hermione a headache. He was shorter than Ron, but stockier with close cut brown hair and an unremarkable face. He was, according to Ginny's gossip, dating Hannah Abbott, a Hufflepuff also in their year. Hermione wondered belatedly why the girl hadn't been invited on the two's trip to Diagon Alley.

Just as Hermione was beginning to think Dean and Ginny had become glued together and they would therefore never be able to get to Flourish and Blotts to pick up their texts, the twins appeared from inside Quality Quidditch Supplies. Ginny was fortunate they were the two to catch her as they weren't half as protective as Ron was and merely laughed at the display, tapping their sister on either shoulder until she pulled away from her boyfriend with an exasperated sigh.

"Yes?"

Fred looked at an invisible watch on his wrist, "Play time is over kids, we've got to get to the Flourish and Blotts before Hermione's head explodes," he winked at her, "and Bill kills us for being late. Don't worry Gin, you'll have loads of chances to reacquaint yourselves back at Hogwarts."

George nodded in earnest, "Loads."

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked, realizing he was no longer accompanying them as he had been when they had parted ways earlier. Luckily, she was too busy looking about to notice George's sour expression at her interest.

Fred shrugged, "Probably got himself lost. He'll turn up."

"Eventually." George finished, a bit too gleefully.

Hermione cast a suspicious look at the two before noticing the time on her wristwatch, "We should really go get our books, we don't have much time left."

"I quite agree Hermione." George spoke up first, a rarity as Fred was typically the leader and offered her his elbow.

Fred watched the exchange with the same confused expression from before as Hermione walked past his brother without a second glance and, linking arms with Ginny who had bid farewell to Dean started towards the book store.

"Smooth." Fred whispered with a laugh in his twins ear, receiving a swift elbow in the ribs in return.

xXx

Harry arrived at Number 12 Grimmauld Place so soon after their shopping trip that all Fred's questions about George's peculiar remarks and longing looks in Hermione's direction were temporarily forgotten. In fact, he would not search for answers again until the term had started and his brothers change in behavior increased; tenfold.

**It was a bit short, the following chapters will be longer, but keep in mind it is a prologue, not even the first chapter yet. Please let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is welcome it lets me know people are reading. Also, please check out my other two stories if you have the time. Cheers!**


	2. Chapter 1

_Just a quick note and then I will get back to the story, I am aware that September 2, 1995 __was__not__ a Monday, however J.K. Rowling has this date as a Monday in her story therefore I am going with her timeline of things, so if she has decided the 2nd was a Monday that year than it will be in this story as well. Hope that clears up any confusion. :)_

_Also, please excuse the topics of conversation in this chapter, keep in mind we are dealing with fifteen year old (and in some cases seventeen) boys. You can't expect much. Ha ha. _

_Final A/N promise - I used dialogue from an unfinished story of mine from a different account name. Slightly turned around but pretty much the same. 100 points to the diehard HP fan who can figure out what dialogue and what fanfiction. I doubt anyone will get it though, hint it's from 07/08 and a Fred/Hermione. :) _

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any portion of the Harry Potter franchise including (but not limited to) the novels, readers guides, movies or video games. I have no connection to J.K. Rowling and I am merely borrowing her AMAZING work to amuse myself and partake in one of my favorite past times (writing). I am not profiting at all from this story except in the kind words of readers and the satisfaction of putting out something I am proud of. I do however, own the story line and anything that you do not recognize from one of the above sources. I also dearly WISH I owned one or both of the Weasley twins, and perhaps Malfoy too.

**Aut Disce Aut Discede **

_"Either Learn or Leave"_

_2 September, 1995_

Hermione was perched on the edge of the window sill, her book bag resting at her feet as she smiled invitingly at him, "George, I've been waiting for you."

She beckoned him come closer and he complied silently, stumbling over his feet as he neared the teen girl, with a sharp intake of his breath he realized just how see through her white blouse was in this particular light. He stopped short of her, nearly a foot and looked down sheepishly, she wasn't wearing a bra. _I must not look at Hermione's chest_, he silently scolded himself all the while fighting the urge to sneak just one glance at the girl before him.

"George look at me." She commanded, her voice suddenly more mature, seductive even.

He looked up slowly, nearly gasping at the sight before him, Hermione had slid down from the window and was deftly undoing the buttons of her blouse, revealing herself to him with each pop of the little pearl button. Hermione Granger, his brothers best friend, the smartest witch he knew, was undressing for him, in a Hogwarts corridor none the less. He must have died and gone to heaven somewhere between breakfast and potions.

She reached towards him, "Now be a good boy and help me with these buttons George."

_THUMP._

George woke with a start, rubbing his now sore head, "What was that for?"

Snape glared down his rather large nose at the red haired teen, his potions book posed for another swing at the youths head, "If I find you sleeping in my class again Mr. Weasley, I will _personally_ remove you from Hogwarts. Twenty points from Gryffindor."

Twenty points on the first day, lovely, he could only imagine Hermione's reaction if she found out. He looked to his left, shrugging sheepishly at his smirking twin. Fred seemed to be enjoying the whole display a bit too much. He didn't have much time to ponder this however as the rest of the class was packing up for the day and heading towards the great hall for lunch. He shoved his things into his bag hurriedly and followed Fred out the dungeon door.

"Didn't know Granger was the dominatrix sort," Fred said with a wink, and then disappeared down the corridor with Angelina, leaving a very flustered George. He had forgotten he talked in his sleep.

xXx

Hermione had spent the better part of the lunch period with her nose in the new book her parents had bought her before the start of term. Jane Austen was, of course, her favorite muggle author, but her sudden interest in it had little to do with the plot line. No, her book was merely her only way of staying out of her classmates current conversation.

The boys seemed to have forgotten she was in fact a girl, and now surrounded by all the boys of her year she was privy to Seamus' rather descriptive story of how he had felt up a muggle girl over the summer. She had resisted the urge to scold him knowing it would only annoy the others and instead engrossed herself in the book she had already finished on the train.

"How'd they feel Seamus?" Ron asked all too eagerly from his place next to Hermione, he leaned over the table towards Seamus as if to hear the boys answer better.

Before Seamus could answer a skeptical Neville chimed in, "Over the shirt or under?" She had expected the question, just not from _Neville_ of all people, proof all boys were just that, boys.

Seamus put up a front of mild offense at this, although he was clearly enjoying the attention and responded, "Under obviously. She had on a bathing top so she kinda' just pushed it to the side, and boy was it lovely."

Dean, sitting next to his best friend, pressed on, "But what did it _feel_ like?"

"Soft, but firm too. Like a little bit of gold in my hand and when I touched it her nipple got all - "

Hermione cringed, wishing he would stop mid-sentence. No girl should be privy to such a conversation, even if she was only seen as one of the boys. She dared a quick glance up and noticed Harry looking apologetically in her direction. At least her best friend was somewhat decent for a teenage boy. Looking back down at her novel, she cursed her inability to make more girl friends.

The conversation lapsed momentarily at the arrival of three new teenagers. Fred and George squeezed in-between Harry and Seamus across from her, and Lee Jordan took the little bit of space between her and Ron, smiling in her direction. A rather friendly action from someone she had only spoken to once before she thought, and she couldn't fight the blush creeping up her cheek. She hoped no one else noticed.

"Seamus felt up a muggle over summer break." Ron informed his brothers and their friend, a hint of superiority and pride in his voice even though it had been his friend, not him to reach such a milestone.

Fred rolled his eyes at this, laughing lightly, "Big news _that_ is, Lee here felt up a girl third year, and she was Percy's age, and George finger-"

George elbowed his twin hard in the ribs, effectively ending his sentence with a grunt of pain. Fred frowned at him, rubbing his side tenderly and than turned back to the others, a smug look of realization evident on his face.

Hermione watched the two carefully from across the table, she was surprised George hadn't let Fred continue. Obviously fingering a girl, she cringed at even thinking about it, was a big achievement for a teenage boy, surely he would want to brag about it. But he hadn't, not in front of her anyway, that pleased her though she wasn't sure if it was because he had manners or because he knew she was a girl.

She was drawn out of her thoughts when the conversation resumed with Neville's surprised, "What does finger mean?"

"Fingered is the appropriate term actually." Fred corrected with a wink and a roguish smirk.

The twins and Lee laughed uproariously at this while the rest looked equally confused. It wasn't very nice of them, Hermione thought, but then again they were older and the question must seem silly to them.

Lee, equally aware of her presence, was the first to stop laughing and took a quill and a scrap of parchment out of his satchel, scribbling something down quickly then handling it to Neville. The younger boys face paled as he read it and the passed it around the table until it came to Hermione. She passed it back to Lee wordlessly, making sure not to look at it, her face a brilliant shade of red.

"Wow." Ron commented breaking the silence. He was clearly in awe of his brother, "What year were you?"

George didn't want to answer, but if he didn't the others would know something was up and Fred would definitely take the mickey out of him, "Fourth year; after the ball. Anyway, Fred here has the real victory. Ask him about the Yule Ball."

Hermione didn't wait to hear about Fred's exploits, instead she collected her things and rose from the table, stiffly walking away from the group, yelling briefly over her shoulder, "off to the library" as her excuse.

She certainly did not like being one of the boys.

xXx

He had piled his textbooks haphazardly on the table before him and was now staring morosely at the leaning tomes, seventh year was turning out to be no fun at all. Only a day of lessons under their belt and already they had assignments in every class. Honestly, thirty-five inches on the importance of believing in your minister. This Umbridge lady was nutters. Fred and Lee had joined him at the wooden table in the corner of the common room a few moments ago, and were looking equally dejected. They had products that were waiting to be designed, they didn't have time for busy work assigned by some busybody ministry drone posing as a DADA teacher.

The three worked in relative silence, George was still annoyed at Fred for his lunch time confession and Lee, unfamiliar with the twins being at odds, wasn't quite sure what to say to break the silence.

"How was your break?" He asked lamely, forcing both his best friends to look up from their books.

George shrugged, "As good as it can be s'pose."

"It helped that Granger spent the better part of it in these delightful muggle creations called shorts." Fred said, a dreamy look on his face at the memory of a teen girl baring so much leg in his presence. He didn't feel any particular attraction to Hermione, but a barely clothed female was fair game to any teen boy cooped up with only his family for entertainment.

Lee nodded knowingly, "Shorts are Merlin's gift to men."

Fred almost made a joke to his twin, but stopped short and instead his mouth hung slightly open, awkwardly shifting until he got his wits about him and closed it, returning to his essay.

"I'm not mad at you Fred." George said at last, offering his twin a smile. The two never fought for very long.

Fred returned the smile, sitting up a bit straighter, "You should be thanking me, I reckon your stock has raised a bit with the Gryffindors," he nodded at the group of fifth year boys across the room, "you know that lot can't keep their mouth closed. I'm sure everyone is impressed."

"Not everyone." George said, his voice barely above a whisper as his eyes finally found their target.

Hermione was alone in the furthers corner away from them, sitting cross legged on a chair with the same book from that morning in her lap. That was strange he thought, he knew for a fact she had finished it on the train the day before as they had picked the compartment across from the trio and he had seen her put it down looking decidedly please with herself. He hadn't been looking at her of course, he had merely made a quick sweep of the train and happened to see her out of the corner of his eyes. Simply a coincidence of course.

Lee was quickly catching on to Fred's suspicions about George's new interest in Hermione and responded, "I dunno' mate, loads of girls like that. A guy that knows his way around that is."

"You should ask her George, see if she'd like you to _show_ her around a bit." Fred teased, laughing mirthlessly at his own innuendo.

"Bugger off." He responded sourly. He didn't fancy Hermione, he merely found her interesting, especially when she happened to be wearing shorts.

Lee pushed his dreadlocks out of his eyes and retracted his gaze from across the room back to George's face, "Go talk to her then, if you fancy her."

"I don't _fancy_ her."

Fred rolled his eyes answering disbelievingly, "Of course you don't. You just fancy her shorts. My mistake."

"Wanker."

"Go talk to her," Lee prodded, "even if you don't fancy her like that. You're obviously a bit interested in the bird, so go."

He wasn't used to Lee being this pushy about things and he hated to look like a coward, especially in front of Fred, the more dominating of the twins and the perpetual leader, "Fine I'll go."

He stood, wiping imaginary crumbs off his trousers and made his way over to her in his familiar swinging gait, trying to ignore the catcalls coming from the table he had just vacated. He was acutely aware of numerous eyes on him as he made what seemed to be the longest walk of his life. Great, now he was making a total arse of himself to boot.

The only person apparently unaware of his approach was Hermione herself, who jumped slightly when she realized he was standing before her, and nearly dropped her book. Blushing bright red she spoke first, stumbling a bit over her words, "Oh hi George."

"Hi." _Good one Weasley_, he chastised, _make yourself look like even more a moron why don't you_. And boy did he ever. "Good book then?" _Lame_.

Hermione nodded, "Uhm, yes, quite good. I could let you borrow it if you like, although I suppose it isn't quite what you're used to reading."

"Oh uh no, I like to read all sorts of things." Why was he this nervous around her? She was a girl, he was an expert at talking to girls, and a younger girl at that, nothing to get flustered over.

Hermione looked uncertain by still extended the book tentatively, "Well then here you go. Just please, be careful with it."

"Yeah, 'course." He responded, taking it from her, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She waited for him to say something else, but he couldn't think of anything and instead turned on his heel and made his way quickly back to his table. The murmur of whispers ringing in his ear. He had just asked Hermione Granger for a book, a muggle book none the less; _what an arse you are George Weasley_.

Lee and Fred were laughing hysterically when he rejoined them, placing the book carefully down on the table, Hermione's warning ringing in his ears. Finally he took the time to read the cover, "Emma". Great, he was reading a book with a bloody girls name. He shuddered at the thought of what he might find inside.

"I like to read all sorts of things." Fred mimicked in-between peals of uncontrollable laughter, nearly choking on his own tongue; only Lee's thorough thumping on his back saving him from sure death.

George frowned, falling back into his seat, "Bugger homework." With a light shove of his hand, his pile of books toppled across the table, "Wanna go upstairs and work on the product line?"

His twin and Lee sobered up instantly, and nodded in agreement before collecting their things. The three made their way to the boys dormitory quickly, suddenly very business-like and just before exiting the room, George looked back once more, Hermione was staring openly at him from across the room. It was decidedly unsettling, he _did not_ fancy Hermione Granger.

xXx

_7 September, 1995_

It was a warm autumn in Scotland that year and on the first Saturday of the semester most of Hogwarts pupils ventured outside to enjoy the last few days of warmth before the leaves left the trees and the land was covered in bitter cold.

After much convincing on Ron and Harry's part, Hermione had agreed to a walk down to the lake where the rest of the Gryffindors from their year were having an impromptu party of sorts. Hermione would have preferred to stay in and get a head start on her work but after being labeled a spoilsport by Ron she felt it necessary to prove him wrong and instead joined her friends out their outdoor escapades. She instantly regretted it when they reached the lake only to find Parvati and Seamus furiously snogging partially hidden behind a tree, and Dean, Lavender and Neville discussing, what else, Seamus' summer conquest. Hermione wasn't quite sure why it was such big news to everybody, but the fact that even the girls wanted to discuss it was altogether disturbing.

The trio caught the tail-end of the conversation as the reached the gathering and heard Lavender proclaim disgustedly, "Well I hope he doesn't expect Parvati to act like that. She's fair too classy for that."

Dean shrugged, "Wouldn't make her any less classy Lav, just a whole lot more fun."

"I agree with Lavender, it's despicable." Hermione interjected, taking a seat in the sand between her two best friends, Ron scoffed at this.

Lavender looked slightly surprised at the support and responded, "Well I don't think it's _that _bad, just, I think you need to know the person a bit."

"Problem solved, Parvati knows Seamus very well." Dean responded.

Hermione stared at him for a moment before responding, "Well I'd say I know you quite well too Dean, but I wouldn't let you do that to me. In fact, I know all you quite well but I still don't think it was appropriate."

To say Dean was taken aback was to put it mildly, despite having known Hermione for nearly five years the two were more acquaintances than friends and he hardly expected her to suggest he would ever "feel her up". Harry and Ron seemed equally surprised.

Harry piped in at last, saving everyone from the embarrassment, "Professor Umbridge is awful isn't she."

The others mumbled their agreement and Neville sighed deeply, "She hates me already. Told me I'm a useless wizard and that it's a wonder I haven't blown my head off with my lack of skill and the quality of our professors." The teen boy looked on the verge of tears.

"That isn't true Neville, you're a perfectly capable wizard. Umbridge is just a bitch."

The group fell once more into shocked silence, not only had Hermione Granger insulted a professor, but she had sworn too. Ron looked to the sky as if expecting to see pigs flying.

"Hermione did you say bitch?" He asked, his voice laced with amazement.

"Yes I did, and I meant it too. She's simply awful to everybody. She hasn't a single original thought and merely projects the ministries silly notions at us. What a load of rubbish, and then to insult the other professors. I'm surprised she even knows how to read, you would think the minister would read for her." Hermione finished with a deep inhale, she hadn't been breathing throughout her tirade and was feeling the effects of it.

It was Lavender's turn to return Hermione's earlier favor, "I agree with Hermione, she's awful. What a cow, and her outfits... Hideous."

Well, it was something.

The conversation quickly picked back up and turned into a lively discussion of what they would prefer to learn in DADA. Hermione tuned them out easily enough, as she usually did and instead turned her attention to the surrounding area. Other groups of students, from all houses littered the side of the lake and out of the corner of her eye she saw a group of seventh years sauntering towards their gathering, a pair of gangly redheads leading the pack. Fred and George seemed to be spending a lot of time around them lately, she mused, it had made sense when they were cooped up in Grimmauld Place, but they were back at Hogwarts now with their own friends and they didn't need the younger students companionship.

The conversation had naturally faded out by the time the older students reached them and they were welcomed eagerly by the group of fifth years, now including Seamus and Parvati who had returned from behind the trees, albeit a bit rumpled from their vigorous snogging session. An impromptu game of hot potato commenced with a ball procured from one of the seventh year boys pocket and soon both years were absorbed completely in the lively game. The ball seemed to be purposefully avoiding the notoriously un-athletic Hermione, or at least the handlers seemed to be avoiding passing it to her. Which was fine on her part, she didn't fancy embarrassing herself, especially in front of seventh years. Her luck was short lived, however, because when Dean got his hands on the proverbial hot potato he passed it quickly to Lavender who panicked and tossed it to Lee who was all to happy to pelt it at Fred's head, who made a miraculous save and without even a glance in her direction tossed it directly to Hermione. She was just pleased to have caught it and would have forgotten the time limit if not for George and Fred's frantic commands to "toss the damn thing" as they both had ended up on her team somehow. Letting nerves get the best of her, Hermione had flung the thing in Ron's general direction and the poor boy had to nearly throw out his back trying to catch it. Unfortunately, by the time he did get his hands on it he was out of breath and not soon after out of time and very annoyed with his friend.

"Thanks Hermione," he said, his voice scathing and filled with sarcasm as he pushed a bit away from her, joining Harry and a few other members of the quidditch team who had seperated and begun to talk about the upcoming try-outs. She noted that while Lee, though only a commentator, was actively involved in the conversation, Fred and George were not.

Instead, the two were studying a piece of parchment Fred had produced from the pocket of his ill-fitting jeans. Hermione had the strong suspicion the two were up to no good and had to resist the urge to tattle. She settled for sending a disapproving look in their direction before joining Lavender and Parvati. Not her first choice of conversation, but it certainly beat quidditch.

The girls were talking about, what else, boys, and despite her encounter with Seamus not even an hour before, Parvati seemed to have little interest in her classmate.

"The twins are so dreamy Lav. Why can't they be in our year?"

Lavender nodded in agreement at her friends statement, "Mmhmm, I might have to push _my_ bathing suit top away for one of them." She licked her lips and winked at the two girls, eliciting a giggle from Parvati and a stifled groan from Hermione.

When had everybody become so preoccupied with sex, Hermione wondered, they were only fifth years for merlin's sake, was it really that important? She hoped the disappointment didn't show on her face. She was the odd one out again, the rest of them had a vast bank of knowledge and experience and she was just plain jane Hermione Granger, only ever kissed one boy.

"Oh look, they're coming over." Lavender exclaimed, interrupting her thoughts. She pointed towards the fringe of the group where the twins had stood and begun walking towards their small gathering, their steps in sync. Hermione was banking on them stopping at the quidditch, but they sauntered right past them without a single look and plopped down on either side of Hermione.

"Hullo ladies." Fred greeted with a devious smirk and a toss of his unruly red hair.

Parvati and Lavender returned the greeting between giggles and leaned forward to close some of the distance between them and the undeniably sexy seventh year that was currently speaking to them. Hermione was more interested in watching George. Over the summer she had realized he was the quieter of the twins and tended to hang back while Fred flirted shamelessly with anything with boobs and a decent pair of... well you get the point. She had begun to appreciate the quiet sincerity of the prankster.

"Lovely day out isn't it George?" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, she wasn't sure why she directed the question specifically to him.

He seemed equally surprised but nodded, looking up at the sky, "It's a rare day it doesn't rain. Nice that it can on a Saturday though, isn't it."

"Yes, very fortunate."

They were discussing the weather, this was horrid. Of all the topics of conversation she had considered bringing up with George since they had left Grimmauld Place, the weather was not one of them.

Fred turned away from the shameless girls for a minute to intercede, "S'posed to rain tonight."

"Is it?"

He nodded, barely fighting a grin at Hermione's serious question, "Yea, you could probably get eight inches tonight."

Lavender and Parvati broke out into raucous laughter at the innuendo and with a wink Fred turned back to them, leaving a blushing Hermione and George trying to hold back a grin. As frustrating as his brother could be, he was certainly a good time to have about. If only Hermione would loosen up a bit she might enjoy their company more. Although, he reminded himself, she did seem to thoroughly enjoy their company this summer, that didn't have to change now that they were back at Hogwarts. Did it?

Becoming aware of the time suddenly, Hermione rose quickly, slipping her feet back into her trainers, "Oh look at the time, I really should get back inside, I have loads of work to do."

George wasn't sure why he did what he did next, but he knew he didn't want her to quit his presence just yet, so he stood up just as quickly, towering over her now and said, "Oi I'll go with you... I have loads of things to do too." He finished rather lamely, ignoring his brothers knowing grin and Lee's sudden interest in their general direction.

Hermione seemed surprised but a bit pleased if his eyes didn't deceive him, and was silent as he began to follow her up to the castle. The others were just fading in the distance when he heard an all too familiar voice call, "I heard its s'posed to get wet and warm tonight, dress accordingly kiddies."

Damn Fred.

Once out of the others earshot, George attempted to talk to her, shoving his hands in his pockets and stating conversationally, "Nice not to be stuck inside all of the time isn't it?"

They had all hated being stuck at Grimmauld Place by the end of it, Bill's little day trips were too few and far between to leaves the teens feeling like they had gotten their necessary UV rays. Fred and George thought they would never see the day they were eager to get back to Hogwarts, but they had been by the end of this summer.

"I had fun at Grimmauld Place though. It was nice, how well we all got on, that is. Almost like being part of a big family." Her voice seemed a bit far off, as if she was more in her own thoughts than the present. He remembered, belatedly, that Hermione was an only child.

"Sure, but what's nice about being back at Hogwarts is we have tons of participants to try out our new inventions without Mum -" His argument fell flat at the look on her face.

"George Weasley, what did I tell you about testing your product on first years?"

"Relax Hermione, no first years, third and up, wizards honor, and they all know what they're getting into. Full disclosure, promise."

Hermione pondered this for a minute, he had said wizards honor, "Well ok I suppose that is acceptable. What are you working on?"

George stopped abruptly, clutching his hands over his heart in feigned surprise, "Hermione Granger asking me about my line of work... I never thought I'd see the day."

Hermione rolled her eyes at his antics and waited for him to continue.

"Well, love," he mentally cringed out the endearment rolled off his tongue and hoped she didn't notice, "as honored as I am to have the opportunity to bounce ideas off the brightest witch of our age, secrecy is very important to my better half."

Hermione scoffed, "You do know that's house people typically refer to their spouses, right George?"

"Quite right, I'm the better half. He's the git that stole my identity."

The two fell into easy laughter as they walked. Reaching the castle doors, George surprised both of them by jumping ahead and opening the door for her. _That_ was not a very Weasley-twin thing to do. Thank merlin Fred wasn't there to witness it. He might die on the spot.

Hermione nodded in thanks, keeping her head down so he wouldn't notice her blush. Then, as they ascended the stairs to Gryffindor tower she asked a question neither one of them expected, "Who was the girl?"

"Come again?"

Hermione's blush deepened as she quickened her pace up the stairs, the words coming out in short puffs of breath, "The girl Fred told us about at lunch on Monday."

"Oh."

"Nevermind, I don't know why I asked, it really isn't any of my business." She spluttered out, breaking out into a near run as the portrait came into sight.

Out of instinct George reached forward and placed his hand on her forearm, effectively stopping her escape and causing her to whirl around and stare up at him, only curiosity now evident on her face. He quickly retracted his hand and suddenly found his shoes to be very interesting.

"It was Katie Bell."

"Oh."

xXx

George rose early on Monday morning, stretching in the rays of sunlight from the window just feet away from his bed before falling back on his pillow in contentment. It had been a good weekend, as first weekends back at school went. No unfortunate run-in's with Filch or Snape, aside from that potions class, and he'd even spent a good deal of time outside. No, as things went it was quite a successful weekend. Why then, did he feel so crummy?

It couldn't have anything to do with the fact that after their awkward conversation Saturday afternoon, Hermione had avoided him like the plague. It wasn't just him after all, she was studying and appeared to be avoiding everybody, well except Ginny who she spent most meals with, and Ron and Harry who she had convinced to join her in the library Sunday night. Nothing personal right?

He looked to his right, Fred had rolled over and was staring at him through sleepy eyes, when one woke up it wasn't long before the other one did as well.

"Awake already?"

George mumbled a yes in response and continued to make a study of his canopy, doing his best to ignore his brothers curious stare.

"I had a dream last night."

Leave it to Fred to ruin a moment.

George turned slightly to look at him, "Oh yeah, what about?"

"Granger," seeing his brothers face he mimicked gagging, "not like that you prat. No I had a dream that we were practicing our shrinking charms and I accidentally shrunk Granger and lost her in my bag. Ronniekins was livid." He dazed off for a minute, a glazed impression of happiness stuck on his face before continuing, "A right good prank though don't you think? Sometimes I'd like to shrink her and stick her someplace."

George just shrugged noncommittally in his brothers general direction and turned back over.

"Do you fancy Granger?"

"Why Fred? Do you?"

"Why, because I think you do that's why. I don't, but I can pretend to if it makes you feel better. Do you think you're ill maybe?"

George leaned over his bed as stealthily as he could and picked up his left trainer, chucking it at Fred's head. It narrowly missed when he ducked at the last moment and instead hit the curtain of Lee's bed with a thump, sending clouds of dust flying. The house elves had been on the receiving end, accidentally of course, of one one two many Weasley pranks to clean the seventh year dormitory.

"You've gone nutters."

"Haven't."

"You just threw a bloody shoe! At my head! Over Granger!" Fred sat up from his bed, hissing when his bare feet met the cold floor, "Nutters I tell you."

He chose not to respond, instead watching amused as Fred struggled with his robes, all twisted into one, finally freeing a set and slinging it over his shoulder as he headed for the loo. George wasn't nutters, and he didn't fancy Granger. Simple as that.


End file.
